Cinderella?
by Cherie
Summary: Last chapter here! God I am so happy to end this silly fic. But I'm still waiting for your reviews, minna... I think I spoiled this >__
1. Chapter 1

Cinderella?  
  
Insane Author's Notes:  
  
Man, I got this idea in the bathroom!! It refused to go away, so I just write it now. Actually I have one angst fic in progress, but since I really dislike angst I can't develop it into anything really "angsty" or sort. Here's my second fic, one-shot, humor/parody. It's gonna be funny ^__^ *grins sheepishly* OOC-ness abound!! This is one of Cherie's craziest works! So unpredicted! MWAHAHAHAH!!! Disclaimers: I don't own anyone here, except for my own name. I do not own Harlem Beat either. And I'm sorry if you don't like something here. Gomen nasai. I have never ever meant to offend anybody. Oh, who's the main pairing, you asked? Tee-hee. It's a secret...Or actually the main pairing does NOT exist at all...  
  
Oh, then again, it's not one-shot. It's two-shots, or it's divided into parts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One : Preparations For The Ball  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Anime Talent Show? What the hell is THAT?!" Recca growled, reading the flyer he just got.  
  
"A talent show?" Domon answered dumbly.  
  
"Yes, I know that, baka! What does 'Anime' have to do with a talent show?" The firecaster asked again.  
  
Fuuko scratched her head, confused. "Beats me. Let's ask the planner for this whole thing."  
  
"Who?" asked Yanagi.  
  
"Uh...it's written down here. Cherie...Takahachi."  
  
"Cherie Takahachi?"  
  
"Yeah. We can find her in the world of Harlem Beat." Fuuko continued reading the small text.  
  
Recca grabbed the flyer from Fuuko's hand, "What's a Harlem Beat?"  
  
"Recca-niichan! You don't know Harlem Beat?! It's a super manga by Yuriko Nishiyama-sensei! A really funny and kawaii and sugoi manga!!" Koganei piped in.  
  
"Oh...I see..."  
  
"But our own series is better, though." The little 13-year-old grinned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Let's see...Three Men's hoop in Shibuya..." The wind wielder read, "Or at the Johnan High School basketball club."  
  
They were already in the world of Harlem Beat, transported by Kagehoushi's special Ekkai ball. Now, the Hokage and the rest of the Flame of Recca cast were wandering, trying to find Cherie Takahachi. They searched almost everywhere, but they couldn't find anyone.  
  
"Over there." Mikagami pointed to a small basketball field. Half a basketball field, actually.  
  
"You're right, Mi-chan! That's the Three Men's Hoop!" Fuuko jumped happily and hopped to the small field.  
  
The field was crowded with people. There was so much noise there. From the loud music that was playing until the cheers from the spectators. Fuuko slipped in successfully and tried to find the person they were looking for.  
  
"Wahoo!! Sawamuraaaa!!! C'mon!!! You can do it!!!" A girl with brownish hair yelled cheerfully.  
  
There was a game going on. There were two groups, each consisted of three. A dark-skinned boy with his hair up straight threw the ball towards a blue- green-haired weirdo.  
  
"Let's go! Alley-oop!"  
  
"Naruse! Kosuke! You can stop them!" The girl yelled again.  
  
*Now where is this Takahachi girl?* Fuuko asked to herself. *Maybe I should ask that yelling weirdo.*  
  
She approached the jumping girl quickly, "Excuse me, do you happen to know where Cherie Takahachi is?" Fuuko asked.  
  
The girl turned to face the Fuujin wielder. "Cherie Takahachi? Oh! You must be Fuuko Kirisawa! Yes, I am Cherie...pleased to meet you, Fuuko- san!" She grinned happily.  
  
"You're Cherie? Oh! How lucky I am! C'mon, Cherie!! Follow me!" Fuuko's face brightened. She grabbed Cherie's arm and dragged her out of the crowd.  
  
Cherie struggled to free herself, screaming, "Hey! Where the hell are you taking me to?! That game isn't finished!! Heeeeyyy!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I see...so you want to ask me about this talent show?" Cherie sipped her apple juice.  
  
"Yes, Cherie-san..."  
  
"Please call me Cherie, Yanagi-san."  
  
Yanagi nodded and continued, "Okay, Cherie. What is this all about?"  
  
"Well, basically it's just a normal talent show, only it's just for you anime characters. You can put up a dance, a play, a puppet show, anything! Under one condition, you must have at least fifteen main characters of your anime show participating." Cherie explained, sipping some more of her juice.  
  
Koganei bobbed his head up and down, "Oh, we get it...Thanks a lot, Cherie- neechan!"  
  
"Glad I can help. Oh, by the way, can I have you autographs? Please?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fuuko was standing in front of all the Flame of Recca cast, screaming and torturing their ears.  
  
"Now! We must put up a good show for the audience! One question...what show? A play? A musical? A puppet show? A dance? Any comments would be gladly welcomed!!"  
  
Joker raised his hand quickly, waving. "Me! Me! I have a suggestion!!!"  
  
Fuuko pointed to the Taishaku Kaiten master, "Joker!"  
  
"What about a tribute to Joker?! Odokemono Hiroji?!" Joker grinned happily.  
  
Neon sighed, sweatdropping. "I'd rather put up a tribute to turtles."  
  
"Turtles are a lot better than you." Mikagami said.  
  
Joker felt like tons of stones and rocks fell down from the sky and landed on his head.  
  
Yanagi raised her hand shortly after that, blushing a little. "Fuuko, I have a suggestion..."  
  
"Yes, Yanagi!"  
  
"What about a play?"  
  
"...Play...?"  
  
Domon eyed Yanagi suspiciously. "Yanagi-chan...no, you didn't mean the play of Reccaman, right...?"  
  
The healer quickly corrected Domon's stupid guess. She, "No! Not Reccaman! That's my own work, and I do not want anybody else to see it. I'm too embarrassed..." Yanagi blushed cutely.  
  
Recca pounded her shoulder proudly, "Ah, come on, hime! There's nothing to be ashamed of! Reccaman is always good!!"  
  
"Anyways," The brown haired girl continued, "What I meant was a play of a classic fairytale, like...Cinderella or something like that."  
  
Fuuko appeared dumbstruck. "Cinderella?"  
  
"How romantic!" Neon smiled, starting to get all starry-eyed.  
  
The wind wielder shrugged her shoulders. "It's up to you. I'm outta here. I don't believe in fairytales. Don't worry, if you need my help, just call me, okay, Yanagi? I'm warning you guys, I don't want to be the Cinderella or something sissy like that..."  
  
"What about the stage manager?" Yanagi offered.  
  
"That'll do."  
  
Mikagami raised his hand too, "Yanagi-san, I also do not think that I should take any role in the show. I will still support the play, as long as I'm free of roles."  
  
The healer started to shoot her puppy dog eyes. "Why? Is it because you think my idea is lame??? Well, well, it's okay, I'm not pushing you to do anything, it's just, it's just..." she cracked into sobs.  
  
Recca quickly grabbed her shoulder, trying to calm her down. "Hime! Don't cry!" He said it over and over again. "Mikagami! Look what you did!!"  
  
"Gomen, Yanagi-san, but I prefer taking a neutral role. I'm volunteering to be the stage manager too." said Mikagami.  
  
All of the sudden Yanagi stopped sobbing and her tears vanished. She smiled happily, "Okay! So everybody, be in the Uruha Mansion tomorrow at 9 am sharp! We'll divide the roles and discussed the rest! Okay, we're dismissed!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[uruha mansion == 8.57 am]  
  
"Oh, Fuuko! I'm so excited!" Yanagi chirped happily.  
  
Fuuko shrugged, "Yeah, yeah...okay, right now the ones missing are...Kurei, Mikoto, Mokuren..." She checked and rechecked her clipboard. "Yup. Only the three of them."  
  
Her cell phone rang. Beep-beep-shoop-shoop-scooby-doo-bee-doo-whap-beep- beep-BOOM!  
  
"Weird tune..." Recca sweatdropped.  
  
"None of your business. I like it," Fuuko drew her tongue out, "Hello, Fuuko Kirisawa speaking!"  
  
"Hey, chick, Mikoto here. I and Mokuren can't go. Have some important business to do." The caller answered.  
  
"What? But you have to come!" Fuuko pouted.  
  
"We ain't any important characters. Besides, in the later volumes of the manga, that Anzai would probably kill us. Talk to ya later. Ciao!" The queen of poisons hung up.  
  
"Hey...chotto matte!! Damn!!" Fuuko cursed. "That *bitch*!!"  
  
Yanagi approached the cursing purple haired girl, "Who was that, Fuuko?"  
  
"Mikoto. She and Mokuren can't come. Oh well, it's not like we need them or anything. It's so much better without perverts." Fuuko shrugged, and checked her clipboard once again, "Now where is Kurei?"  
  
"He called me earlier. He said he has some errands to run...something like that. We can just start without him." answered Mikagami, checking a box of...stuff.  
  
Fuuko nodded, "Okay, everybody!! Come and gather right here!!"  
  
"Let's divide the roles first," suggested Yanagi.  
  
Everyone agreed. Yanagi wanted to be the story-teller, even though Recca was a bit disappointed she couldn't be the princess. Yanagi couldn't find any fitting dominant roles for Recca, so she made him the coachman. Recca himself was pretty pissed with this role, but couldn't say anything, afraid to hurt his hime's feelings.  
  
The Cinderella was Neon, and the lady was perfectly fine having this as a role. She could do all the cleaning and washing perfectly—as she was a maid—and she was even happier to find out whom became the prince. Kurei, still nowhere to be found, had been granted the role of the prince. Neon was so happy; she was jumping and shouting things that should never be mentioned here.  
  
Raiha became the Prime Minister, or in another way the prince's advisor. Aki and Miki became Cinderella's stepsisters. They were happy in a way, but sad in another because the stepsisters were supposed to act rude towards the Cinderella, Neon. Their sisterly love for Neon had not changed one bit, obviously.  
  
Weirdly, Mikoto and Mokuren showed up. They said their "business" was getting sort of boring, so Mikoto was granted the role of the evil stepmother. Fuuko kept making snippy remarks that Mikoto suits that role perfectly.  
  
Fuuko was feeling very satisfied with the roles when Mikagami said that the cast consisted too many bad guys. So she put Kagehoushi as the fairy godmother. Koganei became the escorting guy (sorry, I don't know what it's called) while Domon was one of the castle guards. For the animals they decided to use Ganko's dolls and stuffed animals.  
  
The whole team looked very satisfied, except for the sobbing Joker who didn't get a role. "Why?!! Why must the bad luck always come to me?! Why can't it visit Raiha-han or Kurei-han instead of me?!" (author: boy, I love making fun of joker. he's just too funny!)  
  
Well, actually it wasn't *only* Joker, Domon and Recca also complained to the stage managers. "I mean, we're Hokage, and Hokage guys are the most important characters of the show! I don't want to be just some stupid horse coachman!"  
  
The purple-haired manager elbowed the silver-haired one, thinking he could answer better. Sure he could. He said, "Just look at you guys. You want a gorilla with Mohawk hairdo be the prince? Or you think a sea-monkey's better? Get real, Hanabishi."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mikagami was turning on the lightings when Fuuko muttered, "Ooh boy, this is not good. Not good at all," while checking her clipboard.  
  
"What is it?" asked Mikagami.  
  
"We only have one week until the last rehearsal, and Kurei hasn't showed up till now! Has he informed you?" Fuuko asked anxiously.  
  
Mikagami shrugged, "Negative. Perhaps you should ask one of the Uruha. They should know."  
  
The wind wielder approached Neon quickly. "Hey, Neon-san, do you know where Kurei is?"  
  
Neon shook her head nervously, "I'm afraid not...Kurei-sama just told us a few days ago that he had some important business, and we must not bother or disturb him. Oh, is it going to be all right? I mean, what if he doesn't show up? We'll have to look for another prince, and while I'm perfectly satisfied with him being the prince, I don't know if the new one suits me...You know, some people, freaks me out. Like Mokuren, or..."  
  
A very irritating rasta-braided guy dropped himself on Neon's shoulders quickly.  
  
"...Joker." Neon continued, shuddering in disgust. "Eew! Get away from me!" She tried to free herself to no avail.  
  
"Hey, Fuuko-haaaaaaannn......?" Joker grinned at the sweatdropping girl.  
  
"What?" There was nothing that could describe the tone in Fuuko's voice except for suspicion and distrust.  
  
"If Kurei-han doesn't show up, that'll leave the prince position open, right?"  
  
Fuuko thought for a while... "Er...I think so..."  
  
Neon rolled her eyes, "Girl, that is *not* one wise thing to say to a sheepishly, slyly, grinning Joker." She remarked.  
  
"Well…if it's empty, then *anyone* can fill it, right?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Take that as a yes. And if *anyone* can fill it...that means *I* can also fill the empty space, riiiiighhhhtt?"  
  
Neon cut in quickly, "Definitely not."  
  
"Oh, and who are you to judge, Neon-han? Fuuko-han is the stage manager here, sorry Neon-han, not you." Joker drew her tongue out. "...So, Fuuko- han! How is it? Am I good enough—oh stupid question, of course I am good enough—I mean, are you sure Kurei-han isn't showing up, you know I feel some pity for him at least-"  
  
"Shuddup, Joker. Kurei-sama IS showing up and you know it." Neon ended Joker's talk.  
  
"Blech! I bet you my trademark shades he ain't showin' up!" Joker dared.  
  
"Mi-chan, what do you think? You think Kurei's coming?" Fuuko hopped to Mikagami.  
  
Mikagami glanced at his watch, "Well, this is Saturday, and if by Tuesday he doesn't show up... We'll have to look for another prince just in case. Case closed; you three shut up and just begin today's rehearsal."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Raiha volunteered to take care of the costumes. When Miki and Aki walked by a rack of clothes, they took a peek and shuddered with disgust.  
  
Miki quickly walked to Raiha, who was sleeping, snoring a little, on the couch.  
  
"RAIHA-SAN!" She yelled.  
  
Raiha snapped awake, pretty pissed. But as a gentleman as he always was, he asked softly... "I suppose you need my help, Miki-san? What is it?"  
  
"Who told you to design such goofy costumes?!" Miki demanded angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry?"  
  
"Yeah, she's right. Goofy, y'know? Who designed them?" Aki nodded.  
  
"The top one designer of Kokom corporation?"  
  
"What?! You...you... I thought YOU designed it!" Miki was so angry.  
  
"Oh, I can't... I barely have an eye for fashion..."  
  
"I can see that." Aki remarked sarcastically. "Wearing sassy ninja dresses all the time, it should be really obvious, ne?"  
  
"Not dresses! This is a ninja's ultimate uniform!" Raiha kept persistent, hands in fists.  
  
"Ultimate uniform, eh? Okay, so you do look so darn sexy in those, but..." Miki grinned.  
  
"We demand new costumes!" Aki raised her left arm, screaming.  
  
"New costumes? Uh...uh...I dunno... I mean, if I return the designs to the designer, y'know, he's gonna be pretty pissed...and, and...y'know, he's all big, strong, almighty, Mori Kouran's top personal designer... Well, I mean, so far Mori-sama actually *loves* his designs...if I do so, he might think I'm criticizing his sense of fashion and everything, and you know I really don't want that to happen, so..." Raiha tried to explain his best, but he did not realize he was actually making things worse.  
  
"Yeah Raiha-san, and you're telling me you're afraid of the BIG, STRONG, ALMIGHTY guy?" teased Aki.  
  
The purple haired ninja shrugged, "Yes, and no. Whatever. I'm not returning those designs."  
  
"This is ridiculous!" snarled Miki harshly. She and Aki quickly grabbed Fuuko's hand. "Fuuko-san, Fuuko-san!! Raiha-san doesn't want to redesign the costumes! They're terrible!!"  
  
Fuuko sweatdropped, and looked at the costumes. Her eyes popped when she saw a white, dress, with big letters written with permanent marker. "THIS IS CINDERELLA'S NIGHT BALL GOWN" Then, it had marker-drawn laces and accessories, including ribbons and buttons.  
  
"That is pathetic, isn't it? Oh, and Raiha. I'd rather wear night, pink bunny slippers than those 'glass' ones. Too terrifying." said Neon from behind.  
  
"Uh...okay...I'll try to do something..." Raiha grabbed the clothes rack and disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[tuesday's rehearsal]  
  
Fuuko played with her pencil anxiously. "Kurei's not showing up, is he?"  
  
Neon sighed, "Maybe he forgot. Call him again!"  
  
"Can't. His cell's turned off." said Mikagami, "Need to find another prince."  
  
"I think Kurei's scared, y'know? He thought he might get some sudden stage fright or something... I mean, that is possible, even for Kurei, right? Or probably he couldn't memorize his lines... Kurei's still human. He has fears, just like us. But I think his fear right now is pretty pathetic-" Recca murmured to Yanagi, who was sweatdropping.  
  
"...Recca-kun..."  
  
"-Oh hime, I know he's a coward sometimes-" Recca continued, oblivious to the fact that there was Neon beside him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Recca, just *what* did you call Kurei-sama?"  
  
Recca waved Neon away, "Coward, pathetic..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Coward."  
  
"After that."  
  
"Pretty pathetic."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
" *Pretty* *Pathetic* !!" Recca was annoyed by Neon, "Can't you just hear it right?"  
  
Neon was...unreadable. She had smoke coming out of her ears, veins popped, and fists ready... Oh boy, Recca was in *great* danger.  
  
"Why you..."  
  
[The rest of the scene is censored by the wise author.]  
  
"We have no time to fight, Neon. The show is the day after tomorrow. We'll have our last rehearsal Thursday morning." reprimanded Mikagami matter-of-factly.  
  
Neon stopped beating the poor crap out of Recca, thinking, "Oh dear, you're right! Ooh! Ooh!"  
  
"Ooh okay I'll be the prince!!" Joker threw his arms in the air.  
  
Fuuko was dumbfounded. "What?"  
  
"I'll be the prince! I know from the looks you guys gave me; you want me to be the prince. But you had no courage to admit that I'm much better than Kurei-han...so now I'll give up my best pride to you all by taking the role! Only for my dearest darling...Neon-han..." Joker grinned.  
  
Neon was so sick of Joker, you can tell by the disgusted look on her face. "No way."  
  
"Yes way."  
  
"No way."  
  
"Yes way."  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Yes way."  
  
"Never!"  
  
"Always!"  
  
And Mikagami was very annoyed. "Okay, just take it like this. Everybody who hasn't got a role, memorize the prince's lines so you'll be ready when needed."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[thursday]  
  
[last rehearsal]  
  
"Hey Mi-chan! You got the lights done?" asked Fuuko from behind the scenery set.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What about the scenery?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Nice! You made these?"  
  
"No. Domon did."  
  
"D-d-d...Domon?!"  
  
"Can't believe the big gorilla."  
  
"Okay, everything is done...except for..." She glared at a certain purple haired ninja. "Costumes?"  
  
Raiha had a very weird look on his face, but you can tell it's not a good one. One that consisted: nervousness, uneasiness, fear...  
  
"See for yourself."  
  
So the wind wielder did. She went to the dressing room and opened the door. Her jaw fell to the floor.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED, RAIHA?!?"  
  
The scenery placed in front of her was nothing of goodness. It was hell. Nothing new in the clothes stacks, same ol' bad clothes they saw the other day. Why hell? Because it was worse than the ones they saw the other day. The ones in front of Fuuko were ripped and torn, all messed up. Because of that, it was hell.  
  
"RAIHA! I DEMAND AN ANSWER TO THIS!!"  
  
"Well, Fuuko-san, er...you see...I...I told Mr. Kimoto, the designer, to change the costumes' designs... as I told you, he was big and everything, I think he got offended in one way and then he ripped, tore, messed up the whole set of costumes...I was afraid he would do more damage if I let him do that for the next seconds, so I just pulled the costumes out of his hand, and...RIPPP!! Just like that! That's how the main gown got a big whole in the waist..." answered Raiha slowly and unsure.  
  
Veins in Fuuko's head popped. "YOU......"  
  
"Gomen nasai, Fuuko-sama! Please forgive the poor li'l Raiha-chan!!" pleaded Raiha, shooting Fuuko with puppy dog eyes.  
  
Fuuko inhaled a very deep breath, "Okay...control your own self, Fuuko..."  
  
"Yeah, get a grip." smirked Mikagami sarcastically.  
  
"Mi-chan! Well, since you're here, don't just stand there! Do something!!" Veins popped again.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I don't know!! Just, just, do *SOMETHING*!!"  
  
"Bye," He walked away and left. "Oh, I feel bad about not telling you this. Prepare yourselves, Neon is coming this way. And, yeah, hurry up, okay? The rehearsal's about to start. You too, Raiha."  
  
And you can guess Neon's reaction. She was very angry. No more specific descriptions. Just imagine an erupting volcano. There ya go!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kurei is really not showing up, is he?" commented Recca matter-of-factly.  
  
Neon was a very persistent lady, just to let you know. "He is going to show up and shut the hell up!"  
  
"We don't have all day, Neon! If he doesn't show up in the next two hours we're going to get a replacement!" said Fuuko. She was actually having fun, torturing Neon, considering what she did to her an hour ago. "Ironic, isn't it?"  
  
Joker grinned cheerfully, "Ooh boy!! Ooh!! Ooh!!"  
  
[two hours passed]  
  
"Dammit, where is he?!" growled Neon impatiently.  
  
"We'll need a new prince. But, who?" asked Yanagi to herself. "Mikagami- sempai?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Kaoru-chan?"  
  
"The escorting guy, Yanagi-neechan! I'm YOUR prince, not Neon-neechan's!" Koganei grinned.  
  
"Eh, Raiha-san?"  
  
"No, Yanagi-san, I don't think I can do it in this kind of situation..." Raiha was referring to band-aids and bandages all over his body, courtesy of Neon.  
  
"Then...Domon-kun?"  
  
"..."  
  
"I take that back. Joker-san?"  
  
"Well...okay!" Joker grinned happily, showing his fangs.  
  
Neon quickly snarled, "NO! Never!!"  
  
"Let's just draw the names, shall we?" offered Yanagi. She had a few pieces of paper and a pen in her hands.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[note: words in and are italicized]  
  
Joker eyed the cup suspiciously. "Shake that thing, Neon-han!"  
  
"Wait a minute; I gotta make sure it's okay." Neon checked the small cup for any tricks. "Free of tricks."  
  
"Of course it is! What does that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
"Shake it!"  
  
"Just wait, okay?!"  
  
Neon shook the cup, closing the hole with her palm. She drew out a small piece of paper rolled, "Here it is..."  
  
Joker snatched it away from Neon's hand, "Lemme see that! Ooh! Ooh!! Ooh!!!"  
  
"Who is it?" Yanagi asked. She stole a glance at the paper, reading it quickly. "Oh Kami-sama! Kami-sama!!"  
  
Recca stared at his princess, "Hime, you all right?"  
  
"M-M-M-Moo..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"M-M-M..."  
  
She fainted, eyes shocked in horror.  
  
"Hime!!"  
  
Fuuko read the small paper in Joker's hand. Joker was staring blankly into nothingness.  
  
"Oh my God."  
  
"What? Who is it, Fuuko?!" asked Recca quickly.  
  
"It's...it's...Mori Kouran..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"WHAAAATTTTT??!?!??!??!?!!" shrieked Neon in pure terror. "Who put his name in there?!!"  
  
"I did," admitted Domon. "You told me to write everybody's names. So I did! It's not my fault!"  
  
Neon was unreadable. She could only mutter... "I'd rather die with my Requiem..."  
  
While the rasta-braided guy was pissed. "Draw again! And this time, draw *my* name!"  
  
"Can't!! Mori's name is out so Mori it shall be!!" protested Recca vehemently.  
  
Neon stood up, leaving.  
  
"Neon! Where are you going?"  
  
"I quit."  
  
"You can't quit!!"  
  
"I SAID I QUIT!! HORRIBLE CLOTHING, I COULD TAKE IT, BUT MORI KOURAN?!!?!? HELL, NO!!"  
  
"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-but...but...but-but-but-but-but..."  
  
Neon shot a killing glare to Fuuko, "Just kick your butt ass goodbye! I'm outta here! Let me be the costume designer instead!"  
  
Miki and Aki stared at each other, nodding, and then they stood up and threw pom-poms... "Yay! If oneesama quits, we quit too! Go Neon- neechan!!"  
  
Raiha also said, "Yes, Fuuko-san, I'm sorry but because of my injuries I can't participate, well I could, but since Mori-sama is the prince now I'm afraid I'll have to quit too..."  
  
Fuuko just stood there, paralyzed.  
  
"Oh, no."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Insane Notes:  
  
That was something! Whew! Forgive my bad grammars, please. Oh, in case you dunno, Harlem Beat does exist. It's sugoi!! I love Sawamura-chan!! I love Kiriko-san! I love Kobayashi-kun! Wheee!! Yuriko Nishiyama-sensei is so great! Oh, and thanks for people who read my first fic. Thanks for the reviews, but if you want me to answer, send it privately to deja_vu12@lovemail.com . Review this fic, okay??? Be a GOOD reader, so read AND review. Don't be a bad reader, reviewing before reading. Any of you guys have the mp3 file of RK's OP/ED theme songs? Please send it to me!! 


	2. Chapter Two

Cinderella?  
  
Insane Author's Notes:  
  
Sometimes the fic just doesn't come out right in fanfiction.net. I used "justified" in the document and it didn't work. I pressed "tab" for many times and it didn't work. I should learn html sooner... I can't italicize, nor bold. It sucks. Anyways, did you like the first chapter? Tell me if something's wrong, and I'll try to fix it. In this chapter I'll use another way of typing. Direct lines, so it'll be easier for me and you to read. Usual disclaimers apply. Major OOCness. I dunno, perhaps I'll split this stuff again... Yea, come to think about it, it'll be a THREE- SHOT. Hee-hee-hee... You should be lucky I'm free of any writer's block!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Two : New Roles  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fuuko: No! No! No! This ain't happening!! AW!!  
  
Yanagi: [wakes up slowly] Oh dear...  
  
Recca: Hime! You all right?  
  
Yanagi: Yes, Recca-kun...I think so...Fuuko? Are you okay?  
  
Fuuko: No! Can't you see?! They all just disappeared! Just because of that stupid little piece of paper Neon drew! I mean, it's her fault, right?  
  
Mikagami: But the show must go on.  
  
Yanagi: [sweatdrops] Eh?  
  
Mikagami: We must start all over again.  
  
Fuuko: WHAT?!! Are you out of your mind, Mi-chan?! We don't have time! The show is tonight!  
  
Mikagami: We have about six hours to get ready.  
  
Joker: [grins happily] Say...Mikagami-han...since you'll need the prince...  
  
Domon: I think we should draw names again. It's fairer that way.  
  
Fuuko: You think so?  
  
Domon: Yep. What do you think, Koganei?  
  
Koganei: Heh? Whatever...everything's fine with me [shrugs]!  
  
***So, the people left in the room prepared to draw names again. They wrote everybody's names in small pieces of paper, rolled them, and put the small rolls inside a bottle.***  
  
Joker: Let's draw names, baby!! Hey, where's Fuuko-han?  
  
Yanagi: She's fetching Neon-san and her sisters and Raiha-kun.  
  
Joker: Great! Then Neon-han can be Cinderella again.  
  
Neon: [suddenly appears behind Joker] I don't think sooo...  
  
Joker: [shakes the bottle filled with rolls] Really, Neon-han? Okay...let's see...for the Cinderella...it's... [draws one roll out of the bottle] Let's see who the person is!  
  
Fuuko: [snatches paper and read it] Yanagi...Oh Yanagi, great! You can be the princess!! I'm sure you'll make a great one!  
  
Yanagi: [nervous] Re...really, Fuuko? I-I don't know...  
  
Mikagami: Don't worry, Yanagi-san. Fuuko's right.  
  
Yanagi: A-arigatou, Mikagami-sempai...  
  
Recca: Hey, if hime's the princess, then I should be the prince! [snatches bottle from Joker] C'mon... [shakes bottle] C'mon... [draws out one roll] Here it is! [faking sound effects] Dum-du-du-dum-dum-dum!  
  
Fuuko: [peeps over Recca's shoulder] Who is it?  
  
Recca: [eyes pop out of their eye-holes] Oh Kami.  
  
Fuuko: [sweatdrops] It's still Mori Kouran...  
  
Everyone: [sweatdrop]  
  
Recca: [frustrated and desperate] Huhuhuuu [freaks out and bumps head to wall]!!  
  
Fuuko: Ah, don't be that sad, Recca! Let's see who'll become the evil stepmother, shall we [shakes bottle and draws out one roll]?? Tadaaaa!! Here, Neon, you can read it [hands roll over to Neon].  
  
Neon: [unrolls paper and stares at it] Omigosh.  
  
Koganei: What? What is it? [trying to read]  
  
Neon: Omigosh.  
  
Ganko: Who is it, Neon-neechan?  
  
Neon: It's...it's...Kuukai.  
  
Everyone: [eyes turn to the sweatdropping monk] Him?  
  
Neon: Uh-huh. Positive. Here, see for yourself [turns over paper, letting everybody see it].  
  
Saicho: Shihandai...Y-you...?  
  
Aki: Hmm...Can I draw the next one? For Anastasia, one of Cinderella's evil stepsisters! C'mon baby.. [shakes bottle, draw one roll out] C'mon... [reads small paper] Whoa!  
  
Fuuko: Now who?  
  
Aki: Heheh [snickers] Hee-hee...HAHAHAHAAHHH!!!!  
  
Fuuko: WHO?! [snatches paper] WAAAHHHHH!!! Joker! It's YOU!  
  
Joker: WHAT?!! Aki-han you idiot!! Can't you draw better?!!?! Like this! For the other evil sister... [shakes bottle] Ah! IIIIITTT'SSSSS... [turns into a stone, a stupid looking one]  
  
Recca: Who is it? Lemme see...[snatches paper] Whoa, it's you, Raiha!!  
  
Raiha: EH?  
  
Joker: Raiha-han!! We're sisters now!! [happily] Yay! I'm sooo grateful!  
  
Raiha: WHAT?!!?!  
  
Everyone: [surprised seeing Raiha screams]  
  
Raiha: [freaks out] THAT'S IT!! I had to face that gorilla designer, I got to be beaten up by Neon and Fuuko...and NOW you want ME to be a GURL!! THAT'S IT!! YOU'RE GONNA GET IT, JOKER [leaps and starts beating the poor hell outta Joker]!!!!  
  
Joker: [shrieks in horror] AAAARRRRGGGHHHH!!!! NOOOO!!!  
  
Neon: And I thought a day without Kurei-sama was the worst.  
  
Fuuko: [sweatdrops] Geez...  
  
Yanagi: [Grabs bottle] Okay...let's just see who gets to be the lucky coachman, shall we? Hmm...it's...Kagerou-san...G-gomen nasai, Kagerou-san!  
  
Kagerou: I-it's okay...Yanagi-chan. It's really okay... [puts hand to forehead] Oh, I think I need to cool off a bit...I'll be in the terrace if you need me...  
  
Miki: Who gets to be the prime minister?  
  
Yanagi: O yeah! Wait a second [shakes and draw a roll] It's...  
  
Fuuko: It's...??  
  
Yanagi: It's...  
  
Domon: It's Hanabishi!  
  
Recca: What?! Prime minister?! You mean I should act all nice and stuff to that freakin' Mori?!  
  
Mikagami: [sarcastically] Not to mention, you're his *servant*.  
  
Recca: [screams deafeningly] WHAAATTT?!?!?!  
  
Mikagami: Perhaps the prime minister should double cross the government and take over the country [sarcasm really obvious in his tone]?  
  
Yanagi: Oops...[grins sheepishly and hands bottle over to Fuuko] Here, Fuuko, hold this...I bring no luck.  
  
Recca: Not true, hime! You bring all of us luck, right?  
  
Everyone: [pretends they didn't hear what he just said]  
  
Recca: RIGHT...Oh, by the way...d'ya guys know that Setsuna is free today?  
  
Everyone: RIGHT!!  
  
Fuuko: Let's see who gets to be the king, the prince's father, hehehe...it's...Domon!  
  
Domon: WHAT?!  
  
Mikagami: Oh my, [sarcastically] you really fit that role. Like father like son, including their faces too.  
  
Yanagi: [sweatdrops]  
  
Ganko: Fuuko-neechan, you still need the fairy godmother!  
  
Fuuko: Oh yeah, you're right. Hmm...[shakes] There we go! [reads small paper] Hmmphh...hmph... HAHAHAHAHAAA!!  
  
Recca: Has she gone nuts?  
  
Mikagami: Positive.  
  
Recca: [snatches paper away] Let me see that! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh!  
  
Ganko: [peeks] Ooh Koganei, it's YOU!!  
  
Koganei: [hysterically] ME?! THE FAIRY GODMOTHER?!?!? AARRRGGGHH!!!  
  
Mikagami: I think we've had enough. We got the roles and everything; just memorize your lines quickly.  
  
Recca: We can't do that!  
  
Mikagami: [sends super death glare] And why not?  
  
Recca: Within...[glances at his watch] five hours we won't be ready!!  
  
Mikagami: Why?  
  
Recca: We don't have time you dolt! We'll need to...y'know...memorize the lines, and...what do you call it...[scratches head] Er...we have to feel the role, in depth...so we can be one with our roles, with one soul...  
  
Yanagi: I don't understand.  
  
Fuuko: Since when you started being dreamy and stuff?  
  
Recca: [defensively] Hey! Dad told me that once. When I was in kindergarten, don't you remember, Fuuko? We had to play Hansel and Gretel...[voice trailing off, reminiscing something]  
  
Fuuko: [grins] And you gotta play the WITCH!! HA!!  
  
Recca: That's not important! The important thing is, I felt my soul becoming one with the witch's...  
  
Fuuko: [snorts] Huh! You didn't look anything like a witch with a really big, black sheet wrapped all over your body.  
  
Recca: [with a British accent] That was a *robe*, amateur!!  
  
Domon: What did you just say??  
  
Recca: [still with the accent] I wore a ROBE, not a big, black sheet wrapped all over my beautiful and muscular body.  
  
Fuuko: I wanna puke [disgusted].  
  
Recca: [accent still remains] Hey! Be careful with your language, little girlie.  
  
Fuuko: [fumes] What did you call me?!  
  
Yanagi: Maa, maa...you two, cut it out...  
  
Recca: [accent still clear] My darling princess, I would've stopped if it weren't for this immature little girl.  
  
Fuuko: [super mad] IMMATURE?! LITTLE GIRL?!? [lifts a table and aim it at Recca] Take this, IMMATURE AMATEUR!! [cools down] Hey, that rhymes ^__^!! (author: I dunno if that rhymes in Japanese)  
  
Recca: [dodges easily and start talking with the accent] I'm sorry, Kirisawa, but how many times should I tell you? You can never beat me.  
  
Fuuko: [walks over to Mikagami desperately] Mi-chan, take over of this argumentation, I can't handle it anymore. Give him some sarcastic remarks so he'd shut up.  
  
Mikagami: I was planning to. [to Recca] Hey sea-monkey.  
  
Recca: [accent remains] I'm sorry, Mikagami, but I'd really prefer that you call me with my proper name. Recca Hanabishi. I do not want to be engaged with a species of animal that's almost extinct.  
  
Mikagami: Whatever. You told us to have one soul with our roles, right?  
  
Recca: [accent still] Yes, I do believe I have said that clearly.  
  
Mikagami: [smirks] ...Then...I do believe that you want Yanagi-san to really fall in love with the prince?  
  
Recca: ...[thinking]  
  
Mikagami: Prince Mori Kouran.  
  
Recca: [eyes widen] O-oh...that... [scratches head] Er...  
  
Fuuko: Mi-chan's right!! You want Yanagi to...KISS Mori Kouran just to "feel" the role deeper?!  
  
Recca: [suddenly forgets accent] NO WAY IN HELL!! Nobody may touch my precious hime, and certainly NOT Mori!  
  
Yanagi: Oh thank god, Recca-kun...you snapped out of it... [gratefully] Arigatou gozaimasu, Mikagami-sempai.  
  
Mikagami: Don't mention it. Anyways, if you can't remember your lines just make it up but make sure it has the same point. We're dismissed.  
  
Neon: Matte...who gets to be the narrator?  
  
Fuuko: I will! I will! Please-please-please-please Mi-chan let me be the narrator, PUHLEEEZZZZ!!!  
  
Mikagami: Whatever.  
  
Fuuko: Yes! Yippee!!  
  
Yanagi: Fuuko, the narrator's a very difficult part. I hope you understand that.  
  
Fuuko: Uh-huh.  
  
Yanagi: And you can't make up the lines, you'll have to organize it so it'll sound good. I've written the script for you. Wait here, I'll get it [walks away].  
  
Fuuko: Yeah.  
  
Yanagi: [returns with a bunch of paper in her hand] Here we go! I've written this for days and nights. Unfortunately I have to be Cinderella...And, please, Fuuko...don't mess up...  
  
Fuuko: Absolutely! Have no worries!  
  
Yanagi: Thanks! Ganbatte yo kudasai, Fuuko-chan! I'll see you later, okay [walks away]?  
  
Fuuko: Aa! Arigatou ne, Yanagi!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[in the dressing rooms]  
  
Yanagi: [stares at dresses] Wah! Neon-san, these are so pretty!  
  
Neon: I know.  
  
Yanagi: How did you manage to make these in five hours?  
  
Neon: Some are my personal collections. When I go in missions for Kurei- sama, I also have one day free for shopping. I use that day to go to all kinds of shops and stores, and when I'm in auctions I usually get one dress or two. Just to impress Kurei-sama [sighs]...  
  
Joker: You should get over it, Neon-han! Why? Coz Joker's here...  
  
Neon: Shut up, baka. Anyways, Yanagi...[shifting through dresses] here's your dress [hands Yanagi a beautiful white one]  
  
Yanagi: It's so beautiful and pretty and outrageous and cool and awesome...  
  
Fuuko: We get the picture, Yanagi.  
  
Yanagi: It's still so kawaii and sugoi and kakkoi... and also lovely and cute and...  
  
Neon: Thank you, but I think you better stop.  
  
Yanagi: [sighs] Oh, okay...  
  
Recca: [glances at a stack of tuxedos and suits and stuff] Where did you get all those stuff?  
  
Neon: [grins sheepishly] Hee-hee...I took some of them from Kurei-sama's closet...and I borrowed some from Mikagami, hee-hee-hee...  
  
Joker: Hey, they're great, Neon-han! I want the purple one! Or the pink one! Or the green one!  
  
Mikagami: [sarcastically] I believe you're supposed to wear a *dress*.  
  
Joker: Darn it!  
  
Neon: I picked a special one for you, Joker! Here we goooo!! [hands Joker a shocking pink dress]  
  
Joker: Do you have purple, Neon-han?  
  
Fuuko: [sweatdrops]  
  
Neon: Nope, not for you. It's for Kuukai. Oh, and I have special clothes for the stage managers.  
  
Fuuko: Y'know, Neon-san, that is unnecessary.  
  
Mikagami: I have my own clothing.  
  
Miki: No, no, they're gorgeous, really. Why? I designed it! I designed one for you, Toki-chan! And one for you too, Fuu-chan!  
  
Mikagami: [steams up] No thanks.  
  
Fuuko: [cooing] Ooh, Toki-chan, eh? Anyway, where is it?  
  
Miki: Here's yours, Fuu-chan... [hands over a short baby blue dress with glitters all over] One of my favorites.  
  
Fuuko: Hey, Raiha, what do you think?  
  
Raiha: Beautiful, Fuuko-san... Neon-san, can I get another dress?! [throws Neon a green lacy dress] Green sucks big time!  
  
Fuuko: Heey! Green rules!  
  
Raiha: Does not!  
  
Fuuko: Does too! Sucker. Anyways, Neon, why should I wear this when I'll be up in the booth all the time?  
  
Neon: I dunno.  
  
Fuuko: Geez.  
  
Neon: Just wear it, okay? One of Miki's best designs!  
  
Fuuko: Whatever.  
  
Mori: Ah, I am beautiful [stares at his reflection] I am gorgeous...I'll have the healer girl all to myself... [twirls around] I am so cute!  
  
Aki: Gross!  
  
Recca: Hey, idiot-with-eyes-going-to-different-directions! [he's referring to Mori]  
  
Mori: What, you idiot-with-stupid-spiky-unruly-hair-and-horrible-taste-of- fashion AND my-prime-minister in other words my SERVANT [gasps for air]?!  
  
Recca: What the hell did you call ME?!  
  
Mori: Idiot-with-stupid-spiky-unruly-hair-and-horrible-taste-of-fashion, my- prime-minister, my SERVANT [giving a hell lot of pressure to "servant"]  
  
Recca: NADARE! SAIHA! HOMURA!  
  
Mori: Ugh, just shut up.  
  
Yanagi: Maa, Recca-kun...just leave him alone. He's not worthy of your precious dragons.  
  
Recca: You're right, hime. [sticks tongue out to Mori] Asshole!  
  
Saicho: [glances at the wall clock] Hey, you guys...it's almost time...  
  
Fuuko: Omigosh, you're right, Saicho!  
  
Saicho: You better hurry up.  
  
Kuukai: [twirls around in a wig and a purple dress] How do I look, Saicho?  
  
Saicho: [sweatdrops] Ravishing, shihandai...  
  
Fuuko: Okay, everyone, here it is!! Let's gooo!!  
  
Neon: Put on your dress!  
  
Fuuko: Alright, alright! Mi-chan, take care of the rest.  
  
Mikagami: Hurry up.  
  
Fuuko: Hai, hai! Just go and don't you dare look inside!  
  
Mikagami: I don't wanna look. Raiha, do you?  
  
Raiha: [blushes] I do not think it's appropriate, Mikagami-san...  
  
Fuuko: Really?  
  
Raiha: ...[blushes again] I gotta go...  
  
Mikagami: Idiot.  
  
Fuuko: Mi-chan! He's kinda cute, you know.  
  
Mikagami: I don't. I am not gay.  
  
Fuuko: Oh, you're not?  
  
Mikagami: SHUT UP [sends a death glare and Fuuko immediately shuts up]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
That's it. I'm not gonna do anything. I want at least 5 reviews for this chapter and then I'll post the next one. Send me your comments to deja_vu12@lovemail.com  
  
To Reviewers:  
  
-To flutter~ : My favorite one so far. I like your reviews, and I like your fic too! I reviewed your story—oh my goodness!! I reviewed! A bad reader! Like me! Reviewed!  
  
-To Nurik0o Mikagami: Arigatou gozaimasu, Nurik0o-san! I really appreciate it. Review again, please! Oh, I know...so far in my fics I have made Raiha so kawaii, eh? Coz I haven't seen much of the manga, but I watched the anime. Anime Raiha sucks! He was so serious and all! Geez. I've had enough of Mikagami's seriousness. I wuv manga Raiha-chan!  
  
-To mai: Thanks!  
  
You want some credits too? REVIEW. 


	3. Finale

Cinderella? 

Insane Author's Notes:

Oh Lord!!  I'm running outta my food supply!  Without food I can never write again!!  My cookies... my biscuit sticks...my Oreos...my...my...my peanuts... my-m-my... err...yeah...I eat everything so I can't really name them all.  Anyhow, I'm getting sick of you guys.  Why don't you review once in a while?  Just tell me what you think.  Flames accepted!  Dammit!  Do I need to make angst—dark...fics so you would be interested?  Darn!  Ugh...I need ideas for this chappy... Oh yeah, OOC-OOC-OOC!  So, flutter~ , I'm warning you!  Raiha's going to be VERY…like, VERY VERY OOC here.

Disclaimers: Why should authors go through this when they're writing fanfiction???  Formality, I guess... you should know what I was going to say, so I don't wanna say it again...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Three: Cinder-Yanagi and The Ball!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fuuko was reading the narrator's script when something struck her mind.  She turned to face Mikagami beside her, fixing the lightings.

"Hey, Mi-chan?" she asked.

"What?"

"What do you think if I change the names, y'know?  Like, from Cinderella to Cinder-Yanagi, and from the normal 'prince' to Prince Kouran of the Kokom country...something like that...from the usual narrator to the very-pretty-and-beautiful-and-lovely-sweet narrator...just to make some fun parody.  What d'ya think, ne, Mi-chan?" She grinned.

"Whatever.  Just don't ruin the whole play.  You narrate from the booth up there." Mikagami answered, checking the spotlights.

"And what about you?"

"I'll take care of the lightings." He said.  "The play's about to start.  Hurry up."

Fuuko sighed.  "Hai, hai..."

~*~*~*~

The purple haired girl tapped the microphone twice, making sure it was on.  

"Ladies and gentlemen..." Her voice rang through the whole auditorium.  "We, from the Flame of Recca cast, are going to present you with a wonderful drama of two lovers...no, it's not Romeo and Juliet.  It's...Cinder-Yanagi!"

She leaned backwards and rested her head on the chair.  Ganko was sitting beside her, watching the play excitedly.  The cast was showing an opening dance, colorful lights covering them.  Yanagi twirled around in her beautiful white dress, followed by Raiha and Joker cursing behind her.

Fuuko lifted her feet to the desk.  The dance sequence would take about seven minutes, so Fuuko had some time to rest.  She wiggled her feet, and...

"Fuuko-neechan!  Watch out!" Ganko screamed.

CRASH!  Fuuko didn't see the blue mug before.  The chocolate inside was spilled all over the desk.  Ganko quickly took the microphone into safety, while Fuuko trying to save the rest.

"Dammit!" She cursed.  The narrator's script from Yanagi was now ruined.  The tint from the pen she used faded; black ink was spread all over it.  She couldn't read it anymore…now what should she do?

Ganko ran to a small wall cupboard, and got out a roll of tissue.  Fuuko took about one meter of tissue, and wiped off the chocolate.  The puppet master wiped the chocolate with some wet tissue.  They cleaned the desk in about five minutes.  Fuuko set the microphone down, heaving a sigh of relief.  She eyed the dance.  It was about to finish.  She had to narrate...but without the script…that meant she had to do it on her own.

She positioned herself in front of the mouth, "Yeah, there we go…an opening dance!  Okay, ladies and gents…let the play begin!"

Down backstage, Mikagami pressed the button to pull the curtains.  He already set the background, a green, grassy prairie.  

'Okay…' Fuuko thought.  'Here goes nothing…'

She took a deep breath, and winked at Ganko.  "Once upon a time, in a far, faraway land, there lived a little girl named Yanagi Sakoshita..."

Yanagi entered the scene, twirling around in a green dress cheerfully.

"Her mother had died some few years ago…and now her father had got her a step…" Fuuko was not very sure to call Kukai a stepmother… "…parent.  And also two step…" Sisters?  No.  "..siblings."

Kukai in a goofy dress entered the scene.  His two 'daughters' followed him full of grace.  Joker in his pink dress was still covering his eyes.  He wore a lacy pink hat, its pink laces covering the eyes.  Raiha looked very pissed.  His lips made a knot, his green orbs showing annoyance.  His long green dress flowed behind him.  Joker could hear Raiha muttering "I hate green" again and again.  

Joker whispered, "You actually attract gay guys with green.  Sexy." He grinned.

Raiha glared at him, "That's why I hate it."

They walked pass Yanagi, giving evil glares to the poor Cinder-Yanagi, then exited the scene.  A short while after that, Cinder-Yanagi exited the scene too, giggling softly.

Mikagami dropped the next background in place.  It was a kitchen.  The stone wall made it look like a dungeon.  Then he played the background music…

Backstage, Yanagi was quickly changing.  Neon handed her a brown, dirty-looking dress and an old apron.  The Fukyo Waon wielder squished some gel to Yanagi's hair, scrubbing it all over her brown mane.  She took a white ribbon and tied Yanagi's hair into a low ponytail.

Neon had already prepared a pair of dirty slippers and a broomstick to match.  She quickly put some brown blush on Yanagi's cheeks, and pushed her to the stage. 

"Hurry up!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, the evil step-Kukai and his two evil Raiha and Joker entered the scene, yelling.

"Cinder-Yanagiiii!" yelled Joker hard.  His lungs had some great abilities, and one of them was to scream on a higher pitch than Mariah Carey.  

"Cinder-Yanagi!  Where are you?!" Kukai yelled.  He turned his head around, looking for the Cinder-Yanagi.  His black, long wig moved too.  He quickly fixed it.

Backstage, Saicho giggled.  Evil step-Buddha priest was flinching at the curls of his wig.  Yanagi quickly entered the scene, bringing along her broomstick.

"Yes, okaa-sama?" She asked.

Joker grinned mischievously, pointing at the floor with his purple-nailed finger.  "Clean the floor!  Can't you see it's dirty?  Such an idiot."

Fuuko had to agree that Joker was doing a good job.

"But I had cleaned it three times!" protested Yanagi.

Kukai smiled his Buddha-priest-kind-of-smile.  He grabbed his madougu and slapped Yanagi with it.  "When you're told to clean it, CLEAN IT!  Baka.  Let's go girls, we don't want to be late for the party." He added, "Ho-ho-ho…"

Ganko sweatdropped.

"Make sure you don't miss one spot." said Raiha, looking very girly.  His purple mane was tucked in a neat ponytail with one of Neon's lacy green ribbons.  Fuuko knew he looked a lot like a girl.  Even Mikagami would lose.

Cinder-Yanagi sighed, and brushed the broomstick against the floor.  She grabbed a pail near her, and started to clean the floor with a dirty old cloth.  She dipped the cloth in the water for a few seconds and lifted it up to drain it.  

"Aaargh!" Cinder-Yanagi yelped. She pushed the pail, and the water was spilled all over the stage's floor.

"What is it?" Fuuko asked hesitantly.  She whispered to a microphone that was connected to the earphones on the cast's ears.

Yanagi whispered, shaking, "Fish…Goldfish inside…who put it there??"

Two goldfish was moving on the stage floor, obviously suffering.  Yanagi flinched.  She didn't like fish that much.  Cinder-Yanagi quickly put the fish inside the pail, and threw the pail to the audience.  

"Yanagi!  You can't do that…" said Fuuko.

"I-I…I-I…gomen nasai…"

"Daijobu.  Okay, now, next scene.  Mi-chan, you got the background ready?" answered Fuuko a bit hesitantly.

Mikagami whispered to his microphone, "Yeah.  Who put the fish in there?"

"Must be one of the little kids…" commented Raiha from backstage.  He had exited the scene, and now peeking from behind the curtains.  "Was it you, Ganko-chan?"

Ganko shook her head, and whispered to Fuuko's microphone, "No.  I hate fish."

"It was me," said Koganei from backstage.  He was trying to put a blonde wig on, to no avail.  

Neon sighed desperately.  She grabbed a witch's hat and pulled the rubber band from the hat to Koganei's jaw, keeping the wig still.  And then she added some pinky blush on his cheeks and some PINK lipstick on his lips.

"AAAWWW!  No lipstick!  No lipstick!" He tried to release himself from Neon's grip.

Neon sweatdropped.  She hit Koganei's head to keep him steady, and started adding the lipstick.  "Just shut up.  You'll look pretty," She winked.

"AARRRGGGHHH!!!  What, what the *shit* is this?!!?  Why am I looking like a bitch?!  Damn…I look a lot lot like Ganko…" Koganei cursed loudly.

Neon hit him again, "That's not a good thing to say, young man!  Mind your manners."

"UGH!"

Outside, Raiha and Joker grinned together, "Yay!  A ball, mom?" Joker asked cheerfully.

Kukai smiled, "Yes…wear your best gowns, girls…"

Raiha stared at Joker, "Best gown?"

Joker nodded happily, "Uh-huh!  Bestest gown!  I have this one, this, this purple one!  With laces all over and pretty ribbons!"

The purple haired ninja played along, "Wow!  I have this, this, great orange one!!  It has one biiiig bow in the middle!  And, and, and…it has this-this kind of frilly stuff!!  The frilly stuff's green!  Isn't it beautiful?  Then, I also have matching pink shoes…"

Kukai smiled again, "And I have a white, long one…I bet I'll look sexy in it!"

Massive sweatdrop.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So Cinder-Yanagi cried, and cried.  Suddenly, she saw some big cloud of dust…and voila!  A fairy god-Koganei appeared!" narrated Fuuko.

Koganei blasted through the curtains and made a "sudden" appearance.  "Fairy God-Koganei?  What the hell is that?" he muttered under his breath.

He heard the audience snickering.  Even Mikagami smirked.  Recca, backstage, watching from the monitor, was laughing too hard.  Domon could only stare at the screen.  Ganko giggled uncontrollably, choking Kondo to death.  Yanagi stared at Koganei, while Neon grinned proudly at her work.

"Eh…" Koganei walked a few steps, but tripped because of his long pink frilly dress.  "Ouch!"

Yanagi hurried to help the fallen fairy god-Koganei, "Are you alright?" When Yanagi got a better look at the younger boy, she couldn't help but giggle softly.

Kaoru Koganei was dressed in a long, frilly, pink dress with white laces.  On top of his head was an enormous pink ribbon, and he was holding a pink wand.  His face was white, too much compact powder.  His cheeks were red, too much blush.  His eyes seemed even bigger with the red eye shadow.  His lips was very, very shocking red.  Yup, you guessed it, too much lipstick.

"Aw!  Dammit!  Anyways, I am here to help you, Cinder-Yanagi-neechan!" He said, waving his wand. 

Yanagi sweatdropped.

"Really, er…"

"I'm your fairy god…fairy god…er…fairy god-boyfriend!  Yea, that's it!" He grinned happily, "Fairy god-boyfriend!"

Backstage, Recca fumed, very angry.  He already wrote Nadare's letter, just when Neon grabbed him and dressed him up.

Yanagi sweatdropped again, "Well, my fairy god-boyfriend…can you really help me?"

Koganei grinned again, and waved his wand a few times.  "Simple!  I'm a perfect fairy god-boyfriend!  Abracadabra!" He piped happily.

"Now, I heard that you wanted to go to a ball, ne?  Ah, aw, but you cannot go with that sort of dress!   All right!  I will grant you a new, beautiful dress!!  Ba-bee-doop-shoo-bee-doo-whap-tham-tham!" Koganei waved his wand again.

Fuuko frowned, "That sounds like my cell's tone."

"I heard that Koganei-niichan liked it a lot," said Ganko.

"I like it too," Fuuko grinned.

Back at the stage, fogs appeared out of the fog-machines (what are they called?  I dunno), colorful ones.  Once they had disheveled, a dress fell to Yanagi's arms.

"Wear that, Yanagi-neechan!  You'll look great!" Koganei grinned, showing his fangs.

Ganko giggled, "They're not supposed to just fall out of nowhere!"

Yanagi sweatdropped, staring at the gown in her hands.

"Wear it!" said Koganei impatiently.

Yanagi sweatdropped again, "Er…my fairy god-Kaoru-chan, I can't change in here…" 

Koganei blushed, grinning sheepishly, "Ahaha…yes, gomen, gomen, Yanagi-neechan…" He tried to find a way for Yanagi to change… "Why don't you go inside and change while I take care of the rest?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yanagi slipped in behind the curtains in the corners.  She saw Recca, cursing hard.

"That damn Koganei!!!  He made hime look stupid!!  Sick ASSHOLE!"

Neon hit him on the head.  She handed him his costume…a black suit with a black bowtie and pants.

"Wow, Neon-san, they're great!" said Yanagi happily, "But I don't think they wear suits and tuxes there."

The red-haired lady shrugged, "Nah, I don't care.  I can't find everything in a day, you know.  Hey, Kagehoushi!" She called.

Kagerou popped her head from the dressing room.  "Yes, Neon?"

"Are you done?  Your scene starts in a minute," answered Neon, glancing at the wall clock.  "You got your hat?"

The immortal woman nodded.  She walked out of the dressing room, wearing blue pants.  She also wore a white, long sleeved shirt; a red tie, underneath a matching blue vest.  Kagerou lifted her black hair and tucked it underneath a blue hat for coaches.  She looked perfect, except for her big earrings on one ear.

Neon sighed, "I think you should take that off."

"Oh, right." Kagerou quickly removed her earrings.  "How do I look?"

Yanagi smiled with glee, "You look wonderful, Kagerou-san!"

Kagerou smiled, "Arigatou, Yanagi-chan.  Okay then, here goes nothing…" She slipped out.

Neon turned her head back to Recca, "Now, back to you!  Act important!  And—ARRRGHHH!!" She screamed, frustrated.

Mikagami--who was taking care of the lightings--smirked.

"What the hell is with your stupid hair?!  I spent like three bottles of gel, just to make it look neat!  Now it's pointing out again!  Damn it!  Should I use some stupid tweezers just to hold that idiot's hair back?!"

Neon yelled angrily.

Recca snorted.  He stuck out a tongue to tease her, "You should leave it the way it is, Neon.  Just face it.  My hair looks much better than yours."

Neon pointed a finger accusingly, "Well, at least my hair is BEAUTIFUL!!  And damn you, there ain't no stupid prime minister with hair sticking and pointing out everywhere!"

Recca ran his fingers through his hair proudly.  "It's beautiful like this."

Mikagami smirked again.  "You should listen to him, Neon.  His hair is just as stubborn as he is."

Neon glared at the water wielder, and pointed her index finger at him.  "Oh!  So you think you have pretty hair, eh?!  Well, sureeee…silver would be nice…but it's NOT silver!  HEH!  It's gray!!  And wow, Mikagami, you already have GRAY hair in your age??  And it's UGLY too!  It's sticky and gooey and-"

The ensui wielder fumed, but he kept his cool.  "Let's see how YOUR ugly red hair will react, towards my Tsurara Mai."

They argued a bit more, when Yanagi was putting on her glass slippers Neon prepared.  The healer saw the curtains move a bit, obviously some stick was messing it up.  She summed it up as Koganei's wand, so she popped her head, but the audience couldn't see her head.  

"What is it, Kaoru-chan?" she mouthed.

Koganei was still waving his wand.  He mouthed, "Fog.  Fog.  Fog."

"Oh!" Yanagi turned her head to face the arguing Mikagami and Neon and Recca.  "Wait."

"Mikagami-sempai!  Kaoru-chan needs the fog, now!" She informed.

The silver haired guy snapped out of their argument, and nodded.  He pushed some buttons on the control panel, and fogs appeared, covering the stage.

Koganei heaved a sigh of relief.  He waved his pretty pink wand again, "Voila!  A horse-cart thingamajig stuffs something!  Yanagi-neechan!  You can come out now!"

Yanagi stepped back at the stage, and gaped.  "That isn't really a horse-cart…" she whispered.

It wasn't indeed.  It was a red wagon, tied to the back of a bicycle.  Kagerou was sitting on the bicycle's seating pad, sweatdropping.

Koganei grinned cheerfully, "Well what do ya know?  It ain't a horse-cart!  Well, it's a bike-wagonny-cart!  It's beautiful too!" He jumped happily.  Then he took a closer look at the chestnut haired girl.  "Wow, Yanagi-neechan!  You are beautiful!"

Backstage, Raiha lifted an eyebrow.  He tightened his ponytail's ribbon, saying, "Hey Joker, look.  Someone is actually more stupid than you."

"Really?" asked Joker, grinning.  "Well, I'll have to teach him a lesson…later.  Hihihihiiiii…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mori Kouran was at the dressing room, still smiling mischievously at his reflection. "I am beautiful."

Recca smacked his head a thousand times on the wall.  "Goddamit, moron, can you hurry up!??!"

"No." One of the buttons of his shirt fell to the floor, unable to cover his big belly.  "Aw.  I need a new shirt.  Servant, get one for me." Mori said.

The flamecaster threw him a very killing glare.  "Shit you!  NO!  Now go outside!  AND NEVER!!  I REPEAT, NEVER!  NEVER TOUCH MY HIME!!" The finger.

Mori Kouran stuck his tongue, "Bastard." And then he put on his shoes, only to find out Recca had filled them with animal's poop (rating changes!  pg-13 now!).

Recca grinned.  *Now he doesn't have any shoes to wear…he won't be able to show up…hehehee…*

The freak (I mean Mori) shrugged.  "Nah, slippers would do just fine." He slipped in a pair of bunny pink slippers and walked out of the room, leaving Recca wide-eyed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Cinder-Yanagi stepped into the castle cautiously.  She was afraid her step-parent would find her.  Well, in my opinion, she would, since-" Fuuko said.

"Fuuko-neechan, just get on with it," Ganko warned.

The wind wielder smiled, "-Okay.  So she entered the castle, and she saw the…*gulp* prince… he's not exactly a prince, though, gomen people for showing such a disgusting piece of crap…"

But she couldn't see Mori Kouran's eyes were glaring at her.

"The freaky prince locked eyes with Cinder-Yanagi's, even though I dunno how, since he's all wall-eyed and everything, but anyway…the freaky prince stepped forward."

Mori Kouran stepped forward, his pink bunny slippers made a squeaky noise.  "May I have this dance?"

And suddenly, Recca appeared in the stage, grabbing Mori's suit, and punching all the crap outta him.  Beating him up.  

"YOU!  I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH MY HIMEEEE!!" He choked Mori.

Yanagi gasped, "Recca-kun!  My true prince!" She ran and hugged him in a tight embrace.  "I'm glad you saved me!"

Fuuko, up in the booth, went wide-eyed.  "Hey!  That's SO not in the script!!" She shuffled through the wet script, trying to find the act Yanagi, Recca, and Mori were performing.  "See!  Even with chocolate all over, I swear there is not even one single thing mentioning the prime minister should appear out of nowhere and choke the prince!"

A certain silver-haired water-wielder muttered something under his breath that sounded something like, "I'm going to barf.  Paper bags, anyone?"

Backstage, Koganei kept waving his wand, until the yellow star flew off.  "Dammit!  I have to part them!  Errh…zippidy zippody zoo!  No?  Okay, okay, use one of Harry Potter's spells.  Errghh… Crucio!  Something maybe like… Expelliarmus!  No?  Dammit…" 

Joker hopped beside him and whispered, "Maybe the *Avada Kedavra* can help…" When Raiha went starry-eyed, "Aren't they sooo lovely?"

Mikagami flinched, looking disgustedly at the purple-haired ninja.

Raiha grinned, "Well, somebody has to take Yanagi-san's place of going starry-eyed and dreamy."

Neon's eyes popped.  "What?!  Mori-sama was supposed to wear genuine, leather shoes!  Why the hell is he wearing MY pink bunny slippers?!  His germs!  ARRGHHH!  Disgusting!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fuuko was cursing to Recca's headphone, "Goddamit, we're having a PLAY here, baka yarou!  Now cut that stupid thing off and just face it!  Mori's the prince and you're not!  YAMERO!"

Yanagi giggled and whispered through her small microphone, "Fuuko, can't we change the storyline?"

"You mean…"

"Yes."

"Fine with me.  Out with the old, in with the new Cinder-Yanagi!" Fuuko grinned.

Mikagami scowled at the wind wielder, "Kirisawa, get a life.  Anything's fine with me, but I really do not want to see the two making out, out there.  Disgusting."

Raiha was still playing Yanagi, "But it's soooo sweet, ne, ne, Mikagami-sempai?" He tugged Mikagami's silver locks.

"DON'T TOUCH MY HAIR!"

The purple haired ninja jumped, "O-okay…Mikagami-sempai, go, gomen nasai, I-I-I didn't mean to…" He started being teary-eyed.

Fuuko was curious about what's happening backstage.  "Hey, can somebody tell me what's going on back there?"

"Crap.  Total piece of shit." answered Neon matter-of-factly.

Joker grinned and joined Raiha's little game.  "Hime!  I'm gonna ditch you!  You're not my hime anymore!  Joker-han is my new master!  All ye hail to Joker-samaaa!"

Mikagami threw a direct punch at Joker's face, "Quit it!"

Ganko sweatdropped.  She was still staring at Yanagi and Recca making out at the stage.  "Yuck, Fuuko-neechan, are we really supposed to see that?!  Hentai!"

"Yanagi wouldn't dare to go to such stage, Ganko!  Don't worry!  Now, let's just get on with the storyline, shall we?" Fuuko winked.

"Suddenly, the freaky prince's loyal attendant, Recca Hanabishi, appeared!  And he saved Cinder-Yanagi from his freaky master's wrath!  They fell in love, and lived very happily ever after!  The end!" The wind wielder clapped her hands.  

Neon growled, "What the hell was that?!  You have never ever read the storybook Cinderella, have you?"

"Of course I haven't!  But it's not Cinder-ELLA!  It's Cinder-Yanagi!" said Fuuko defensively.

Surprisingly, the audience gave a huge applause!  The end!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Insane Author's Notes:

Wah!  That was pure crap!  Horrible ending!  I don't want to edit this chapter, nuh-uh.  That would make me suffer more.  Okay then… you know where to flame me!  It's deja_vu12@lovemail.com .  And also never ever forget to review.  Flames accepted!  Flames accepted!  I need reviews, goddammit.

 Special Thanks:

# Reviewers

# Arvia

# Fuuko no Miko

Arigatou gozaimasu!  Oh yeah, I'm so happy!  This fic is finally over!  Yeah!  Now I can post my newest hanging fic!  Wait for it in three days, people!  Hooray!!  Shake your bon bon shake yer bon bom!

**Peace and Love,**

**Cherie**

_P.S: Okay, ppl!  I'm trying to use HTML here, using Ms Word.  Oooh I hope it works I hope it does I hope I hope I hope!!!_

  



End file.
